


Pain from Those Cries

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, I don’t like the title but it’s all I got, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, poor Sanji, we don’t see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: The night was tranquil, people were asleep in their beds, safe, and nothing was happening in the dead of night.But, unbeknownst to them, is a marine base at the end of the island, cries, and grunts of pain echoed through the halls. Marines went about their business, not paying any heed to the sounds of pain and landing blows.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji Vinsmoke & Kaiyo Garden (OC)
Series: ZoSan [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Pain from Those Cries

The moon hung high, surrounded by stardust and blue galaxies in the night sky. The townspeople of the village inhabiting its small island were all fast asleep in their homes. The town cast in darkness as only the moonlight and stars provided some light upon the village. 

The night was tranquil, people were asleep in their beds, safe, and nothing was happening in the dead of night.

But, unbeknownst to them, is a marine base at the end of the island, cries, and grunts of pain echoed through the halls. Marines went about their business, not paying any heed to the sounds of pain and landing blows. 

In a guarded room, was where the pain-filled cries resonated. The room was a bit dark, the only light available was by a lamp on a far table. The room was a bit large, but there wasn’t really anything there. But in the middle of the room was a sturdy chair made out of Sea Stone, meant to hold a lot of strong prisoners, with or without Devil Fruits. In the chair sat a muscular built man with his arms tied to the armrests on the sides, wearing green pants, a green haramaki under his robe, a dark green bandana tied around his left arm, black boots. He had three gold earrings on his left ear, green hair, a large scar running down his chest to his right hip, and a vertical scar over his left eye. 

It was Zoro. He was heavily beaten up, breathing heavily through his nose, and glaring at the bulky marine in front of him. The swordsman was covered in his own blood, cuts, and bruises marking his usually clean skin. The marine had been beating Zoro up for the past two hours, ever since he and Sanji were captured by the marines.

The Straw Hat Pirates docked about a few hours ago on an island for supplies. But unbeknownst to them, the island had a marines HQ located in it. With the marines, was a powerful admiral. Not as powerful to beat Luffy, but enough to make Zoro and Sanji run for their money. 

When they learned that, they had to be careful not to get caught by the marines. Unfortunately, Zoro and Sanji had decided to go into the village for some time alone with each other, they only managed one kiss when some marines managed to get the jump on them. They weren't the normal marines either, they knew exactly what to do to take them down. Zoro got caught by surprise and hit with a tranquilizer dart, he told Sanji to run, but the cook also got hit with a dart. 

When Zoro came too, he was tied up in a Sea Stone chair, with a few angry marines wanting information. And that’s how Zoro found himself in this room, beat up and in pain.

Zoro could handle pain, especially torture, even this kinda wasn’t torture. The marine reared his fist back, wearing knuckle dusters, and dove his fist into Zoro’s stomach. The swordsman grunted, and then the marine punched him in the side of his face, making his head snap to the side. Zoro panted as blood dripped from a cut on his lip. 

While he wasn’t worried they might kill him, he was worried about Sanji. He doesn't know where they took him, but they were probably beating him up also. Zoro wanted nothing more than to rip his binds off and tear through the entire building until he found his cook. He wouldn’t let these bastards hurt him, not in a million years. 

Zoro was snapped out of thought when a rough, large hand gripped his hair and guided his head up. Kneeling in front of him was the marines admiral, Jarvik or something, he had eaten a lighting Devil Fruit. He was wearing a nice yellow and white tuxedo underneath a large admiral jacket. The bastard had a smug grin on his face, his yellow eyes held delight and amusement, he was probably watching the beating from where Zoro couldn’t see. 

“Hello, Mister Roronoa.” He said smugly, removing his hand from Zoro’s head and laid it on his knee. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

“Likewise, bastard.” Zoro spat some blood out of his mouth onto the ground, glaring at the admiral. 

“I guess you're right Roronoa.” Jarvik stood to his full height, he was only an inch or two taller than Zoro and proceeded to slowly walk around Zoro’s chair. “You know…you and that Black Leg are very interesting.” Zoro remained silent, looking ahead instead of the admiral. “Especially that Black Leg, he put up quite the fight. Knocked out a few teeth.” Zoro couldn’t help but smile at that, Sanji would always try and fight, no matter the situation. The smile died when Jarvik continued. “You know, my marines told me that you and Black Leg…Sanji is it?” Zoro felt his body go cold but kept his face indifferent. “They told me that before they jumped you, you and  _ Sanji  _ were sharing a nice moment. A  _ kiss _ they said.” He was starting to sweat now but gave no emotion. “It seems to me that you and Sanji are a nice  _ item _ . That’s interesting.”

“ _ You don’t touch him.”  _ Zoro snarled, anger in his grey eye, his bound hands clenched into tight fists. His heart was almost beating rapidly now, anger coursing through his entire body. 

“Oh relax~” Jarvik kneeled next to him, looking into his good eye, smug as ever. “If you answer a few questions about your dear crew, then we won’t hurt him.” 

Zoro remained silent, he didn’t want them hurting Sanji, but he still had to protect the crew's location. He was almost torn at what to do, but his face stayed indifferent as he glared at the ground. 

“No? Not even to keep your love safe?” 

The swordsman stayed quiet. 

“Well, that’s alright I guess. I mean,” Jarvik grabbed Zoro’s shoulder, prompting the swordsman to look at the admiral. “We both know that one individual pirate doesn’t matter.” He pointed at Zoro. “Not you,” Jarvik shook his head. “Not your crew.” The door opened, and in walked Sanji and a marine, the cook's arms were tied behind his back as the marine held them tightly. “And certainly not him.” He pointed at Sanji, and Zoro looked in the direction of his finger, his grey eye-widening at seeing his Nakama’s state. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face, his clothes a little torn, but looked mostly unharmed.

“Cook!” Zoro tried to stand, but the bulky marine had punched him again, drawing a small cry of pain. 

“DON'T TELL THAT TIGHT ASS ANYTHING ZORO!” Sanji yelled, jerking forward with a look of anger before being yanked back and the marines arm wrapped tightly around his neck. “ARGH!” 

“Now, look, Roronoa.” The smug look fell from Jarvik’s face as he looked at Zoro with complete seriousness. “We have the means to get information from prisoners. And we will use them to get what we want.” Then, his face twisted into a malicious and maniac smile. “ _ Even if we don’t have to physically hurt you.” _ He nodded towards the marine at the door, who also nodded and roughly took Sanji into a different room, he opened the door and shoved Sanji into the connected room, leaving the door open. 

“Where are you taking him?” Zoro snarled, unable to turn and look at where Sanji was taken. 

“Like I said. We’ll use any means necessary. You’ll see.” His smile really made Zoro uneasy. He didn’t know what he meant, he was going to demand answers when a sudden cry of pain from the other room caught his attention. 

He focused all his attention on what was happening in the room, wondering what that bastard marine was doing. More cries and grunt of pain followed. Until the cries of pain changed, into something of fear.

“What are you doing?! S-stop! Stop! GET OFF! GET OFF ME!” 

Zoro tensed at Sanji’s desperate cries, he could hear what sounded like clothes shuffling and ripping. It took a minute before he realized with horror-stricken wide eye what was happening in that room. It made nausea build up in his throat as sweat masked his forehead. 

“You know, that Sanji is actually very pretty.” Jarvik purred as if to spite Zoro, but his gaze remained on the floor, the cries coming faster and louder.

“STOP! STOP IT! LET ME GO! AHH! PLEASE, STOP! NO!” 

Zoro didn’t want to listen anymore, he wanted it to stop, wanted it to fucking stop. But he couldn’t hear it, he could hear Sanji’s desperate and painful cries, and everyone hurt him so badly. 

“And you know? My guess is that you two haven't done  _ it yet.  _ So he’s losing his virginity to a complete stranger, against his will as well.” He leaned closer to Zoro’s ear, his voice sending shivers down his spine.  _ “Doesn’t that make you mad?” _

Zoro doesn't know what the admiral was trying to do, make him mad, make him get upset enough where he gives in and tells them what they want? 

Because it was fucking working! He was seething with rage at the admiral's smug face, at the sharp cries from his lover. He wanted to fucking break out of these bonds and bash everyone’s skulls in. Kill them for hurting his cook, but the chains were too strong.  _ Too strong for him. He was so goddamn weak.  _

_ “NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE! AHH! HAH! S-STOP! NGH! STOP!” _

Zoro was going to kill them all, murder them with no mercy. Kill them for hurting Sanji. Kill them. Kill them.  _ Kill them.  _

**_“STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!”_ **

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zoro glared down at the floor as he seethed in pure rage, he was almost sure that his one eye turned from grey to red in anger. The small wounds on his body had slightly scabbed over or stopped bleeding, but Zoro didn’t notice, almost blinded by rage. 

It had been hours since they did that to Sanji, and afterward, they took him to a different room, presumably far away from Zoro. 

The room was quiet, it was only him in there. Jarvik had left him alone as if to ponder his choices on what he wanted to do. But Zoro only thought of how to break out of these binds, how to save Sanji, how to  _ kill those bastards.  _

It was as if all his self-control had vanished in those quiet moments, but Zoro didn’t care, he had to find Sanji. 

So, during those quiet hours, Zoro meditated. Calmed himself and cleared his mind. And within himself, he found a way to break out of these bonds, but he couldn’t do it now, he had to wait for Jarvik to come back, so he waited. 

It seemed like hours before the door opened, and in walked Jarvik and a couple of marines, the admiral had his three swords with him. 

“Well, Roronoa? Are you ready to talk?” Jarvik smirked, laying his swords to the side as he kneeled in front of Zoro. He didn’t meet his gaze. “Or do you want my marine to have another round with Sanji?” 

Zoro stayed silent, his rage boiling in his chest as he began forcing his strength and Haki into his arms and legs. 

“ _ Well?”  _ The admiral jeered, leaning closer to Zoro. 

Finally, Zoro moved. He ever so slightly lifted his head to look into Jarvik’s yellow eyes. 

**_“Die.”_ **

Zoro moved so fast, the marines didn’t have time to react. He shot his left hand forward, completely breaking the bonds, and punched Jarvik so hard he was sent flying into the wall. There was stunned silence in the room as Zoro tore the rest of his bounds off with brute strength fueled by rage, he then stood and grabbed his swords, drawing Kitetsu and Shisui while strapping Wado to his waist. 

Then Zoro moved with inhuman speed, cutting down the two marines with little effort. He walked over to the fallen admiral and aimed Kitetsu at his throat. Jarvik swallows, trying to bargain his way out of death. 

“W-wait! Please! I-I’ll give you anything!” Zoro was silent, his expression shadowed which made him look all the scarier. 

_ “Where’s Sanji?”  _ He growled, his grip on his swords tightening and eye narrowing. 

“Huh? Oh! He-he’s in the prison cells! On the other side of the building! Now please! Don’t-!” 

His words were cut short when Zoro sliced his throat. The swordsman left the room and began his way to the prison cells. He tore through any marine that got in his way, blood covering the walls and floors. 

Finally, he found himself at the cells, without getting lost, and began searching through each and every one of them. 

Soon, he came upon Sanji’s cell. He almost ran past it, but stopped and looked into the cell to see Sanji on his side, his back to Zoro and he was absolutely still. His jacket was gone and so were his shoes. His pants were also on, so the bastards had  _ some  _ dignity to dress him. 

Zoro cut the bars with Kitetsu before sheathing his swords and stepping into the cell. He walked away ver to Sanji and kneeled next to him, being as gentle as possible when he grasped Sanji’s shoulder and slightly tilted him towards Zoro. 

Sanji’s eyes were closed and his curly eyebrows were frowned, his mouth was also parted as he took hoarse, labored breaths. His face was more bruised and masked with dried blood. His hands were tied up in front of him, resting beside his head, and Zoro could see the chains biting into his skin. Faintly in the dim light of the moon shining through the small window of the cell, Zoro could see bruises in the shape of a hand on Sanji’s neck. That bastard  _ choked him _ .  _ Fucking choked him.  _

Before his anger could consume him, Zoro forced himself to calm down. He couldn’t afford to be blinded by rage, not now, Sanji needed him. 

Zoro took out Wado, and with extreme precision, he broke the bonds and put Wado back in its sheath. As gently as he could, Zoro took Sanji into his arms, one under Sanji’s knees and the other under his back. Sanji’s arms rested around his middle, so they wouldn’t dangle. 

Zoro stepped out of the cell and calmly walked down the corridor to the exit. He didn’t need to worry about the marines at all, he killed them before he got to the cell block. 

As they walked, Sanji slowly gained consciousness and cracked his eyes open, looking up to see the stern shadowed face of his lover. At first, Sanji was a bit confused as to what was happening. But he didn’t really care, Zoro rescued him.

“…Zoro…” Sanji whispered, his voice hoarse and quiet from his screaming earlier, he felt a shiver go through him at the memory.

“Don’t talk Sanji.” Zoro told him, his voice was rough and hard, but gentle and warm at the same time. 

Against his will, Sanji felt his remaining consciousness slip from him as his vision darkened and the world faded away from him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sanji slowly opened his eyes as he returned to the land of the living. Everything was blurry for a second before things cleared out and Sanji was able to make out the wooden ceiling of the infirmary of the Sunny. 

He was home. Back on the Sunny. 

Sanji sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again and attempting to sit up but fell back down with a small wince. Pain had flared through his back and middle.

He groaned, bringing a hand up to rub his sore stomach. He was also hungry, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. 

The door to the infirmary opened and in walked Kaiyo with a tray of food. When she saw that Sanji was awake, a smile broke out on her face as she ran over, careful of the food she had, to Sanji’s bed side. 

“Sanji! You're awake!” Kaiyo beamed, setting the tray down before side hugging the cook. “We’ve been worried.”

“Hey Kaiyo.” Sanji said, hugging Kaiyo back. His voice was better than last time, but still slightly hoarse. They pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes.

“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” Kaiyo started firing questions left and right at Sanji, all the while wearing a face of concern and worry. 

Sanji lifted his hands and saw that there were bandages around his wrists. “Kaiyo I’m fine, nothing hurts.” He assured her, but it seemed like Kaiyo was able to see right through him. 

“But, Sanji…” Kaiyo began, moving to sit on the edge of the bed closest to Sanji, her worried gaze intensifying. “Zoro said that…those marines hurt you… _ badly.  _ Like…on the inside, I don’t really know what he and Chopper were talking about.” 

Sanji felt his body go cold at what Kaiyo was saying. She overheard Zoro telling Chopper that one of the marines had raped him and he needed help. And  _ God,  _ Kaiyo was so young she didn’t even know what rape was, hell, she doesn’t even know about sex yet! Sanji doesn’t want to tell her about that stuff yet, doesn’t want to tell her that Sanji was broken and violated like that by some bastard marine. 

And, really thinking back on it now, Sanji knows that it wasn’t his fault, and that Kaiyo or the crew would never judge hkm, but he feels disgusted with himself. That was his first time ever, he wanted Zoro to be the one to take his virginity, to be his first, but that was taken away by that marine, who made him scream and cry in pain. 

“S-Sanji?! Are you okay?!” 

Sanji was brought back to reality when he felt Kaiyo shaking his shoulders and calling his name. He looked up and saw that Kaiyo was looking at him with clear worry in her blue eyes. 

“Wh-what?” He asked, his voice noticeably cracking.

“Are you okay? You're crying.” Kaiyo answered, not taking her hands from Sanji’s shoulders. 

Sanji was a bit confused, until he reached up and felt wetness on his cheeks. He was crying. But for how long? 

“Damn it.” He softly cursed, rubbing the tears away with the back of his hands. He doesn’t even think he can try and lie to Kaiyo anymore. 

Silence filled the room, neither saying a word. 

Finally, Kaiyo spoke. “Sanji,” He almost flinched at her quiet and stern voice. “I…may not really understand what happened to you. But, I do know that you were hurt.” Her head lifted to reveal determined blue eyes. “And, I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault. And that we’re all here for you.” 

God fucking damn it this kid is  _ so good!  _ Sanji could feel tears fill his own blue eyes again. He surged forward and wrapped Kaiyo in a desperate hug as he tried to keep the tears in. Kaiyo hugged back just as hard, but was still careful with him.

He could faintly feel her marks glowing a nice blue color, easing the soreness and remaining  pain in his body. 

They pulled back after what seemed like hours, smiling at each other, then the door opened and in walked a certain Moss head swordsman. His wounds were dressed and bruises were starting to fade. He was wearing his green robe with his bandana, green pants and black boots. He also had his swords and he was tense, like he was ready for a fight. 

“Zoro?” Kaiyo said, a bit confused. 

“Can I talk to Sanji alone kid?” Zoro asked, his voice deep and almost quiet. 

“Huh? Yeah, sure.” Kaiyo hopped off the bed and went to the door but turned back to Sanji before she left. “Sanji, Chopper said to take it easy and eat and sleep.” With that she closed the door, leaving the Straw Hats swordsman and cook alone in the infirmary. 

Zoro moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Sanji, but didn’t look at him, just propped his elbows on his knees and stared down at the floor. 

Sanji couldn’t see his expression, but he was sure that his one eye was hard and his face was in his usual scowl. The silence in the room was beginning to get too much for Sanji. He wanted to say something, but what? 

“Zoro…” Sanji began, not sure what to say, but Zoro moved before he could say anything else. The swordsman didn’t raise his head, and that bothered Sanji so  _ much,  _ as he turned to the cook and tightly wrapped his broad arms around his slim waist, scooting closer to Sanji. 

Sanji froze, not bothering to move as Zoro squeezed him tighter. After a few moments, Sanji wrapped his own arms around Zoro’s shoulders, pulling the swordsman closer. He closed his blue eyes and breathed a sigh, threading his fingers thought Zoro’s green hair, momentarily jostling his earrings, making them chime. Soon, Sanji began to feel wet soak his shirt, and he knew that Zoro was crying. 

The swordsman never cried, but Sanji didn’t comment on it or pull back, but hugged Zoro tighter as the swordsman did the same, almost as if he was scared that Sanji would vanish if he didn’t hold on tight enough. 

“… _ sorry…I’m…sorry…”  _ Zoro began apologizing into Sanji’s chest, his words hoarse and quiet and  _ God  _ he sounded so  _ weak and wounded _ . Sanji wanted to scream that he shouldn’t  _ apologize,  _ he doesn’t have to apologize. But he didn’t say anything, knowing that the best thing was for Zoro to poor it all out. So, he held Zoro closer and whispered into his ear. 

_ “Shhh. It’s okay. Let it all out.”  _ Sanji was talking as if he wasn’t the one who was traumatized, who was violated and hurt. But, Zoro was hurt right now, not so much as on the outside, but on the inside he was  _ torn apart.  _

_ “…I’m s-sorry…! I’m sorry…! I’m so sorry…!”  _ The tears were coming faster, Zoro started trembling. All his sadness and anger and loathing spilling out in front of Sanji, but Zoro didn’t care. He didn’t care!  _ “I-I’m s-sorry I couldn’t save you…! I-I just listened as they did that to you…! I’m sorry…! I’M SORRY!”  _

Sanji felt tears well in his eyes, he tightened his arms around Zoro and breathed a sigh. After a few minutes, Zoro’s painful cries began to slowly die down, but his arms were still wrapped tightly around Sanji. 

Soon, Zoro pulled away from Sanji at arm's length but kept his head bowed. Zoro grasped Sanji’s right hand in his own, gripping almost tightly. 

_ “Sanji…”  _ Zoro whispered, bringing Sanji’s hand up to his lips and gently kissing his knuckles.  _ “I’m so sorry…I couldn’t save you…I-“ _

“Stop.” 

Zoro froze, Sanji’s free hand had come up and gently cupped his golden earrings, making them chime. 

“Zoro,” He flinched. “Please, raise your head.” He didn’t raise his head, just glared down at the sheets as tears kept streaming down his face. 

“Zoro, raise your head.” Sanji’s fingers were warm, they gently cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Sanji’s hands were always Zoro’s favorite, aside from his personality, his eyes, his golden hair and heart, but he loved Sanji’s hands. They were so soft and beautiful in their own right. Small, pale scars marked his fingers and palms, showing how much work he put into them. Zoro also loved Sanji’s voice. Loved how he cursed and swore constantly, how his voice was filled with honey when he spoke softly to Zoro, how his voice was filled with such passion and love for Zoro when they were alone. 

And, Zoro never failed to bend to Sanji’s will, he would do whatever the cook asked of him. So, with hesitation, Zoro took a deep breath and raised his head, looking into Sanji’s tear filled blue eyes. 

Silence filled the room, until finally, Sanji cupped Zoro’s cheeks with both hands, looking at the swordsman with so much love and passion Zoro almost choked. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Sanji said, pulling Zoro closer to him, staring into his one grey eye that was filling with tears again. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” 

Zoro tried to say something, but his words caught in his throat. “This isn’t your fault Zoro. So don’t blame yourself.” Sanji’s hands were shaking on his cheeks, and his face was hidden by his hair. “These wounds…will heal. It’ll take time, but they’ll heal.”

Sanji pulled him closer, lifting his head to reveal tear filled eyes and a small smile on his face. “So, please stop crying you idiot.” 

Zoro stared at Sanji in shock, but soon, the tears fell from his eye as he wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing him with all the want and desire and love and passion he could muster into that kiss. Sanji closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zoro’s thick neck and kissed him back with the same force Zoro has. 

They pulled back for air after a few minutes of kissing, their eyes stayed closed as they breathed in each other’s presence. Sanji’s hand ran though Zoro’s green hair, calming the swordsman down as his tears dried. 

“I love you Sanji.” Zoro whispered, his eye unopening. 

“I love you too Zoro.” Sanji whispered, his hand moving to gently cress Zoro’s left eye scar, tracing it and moving to gently kiss his closed lid. 

The room was silent again, but in a peaceful way, they basked in the feeling of each other. It would take time, but together, they will heal.


End file.
